A Night Alone
by Dawn Bently
Summary: Rose and Scorpius spend their last nights alone fighting over the Quidditch Cup and dreaming of what's to come after Hogwarts.


Rose Weasley had the biggest grin across her lips. As the party continued around her in the Gryffindor Common Room, many of her peers attributed the grin to winning the House Cup. She knew, of course, that was part of it. Her classmates and her teammates also happened to know she should be happy. The intense woman had worked hard all seven years of her Hogwarts career and, for her, it certainly paid off. It was rare for any student to be Seeker of their House team, and captain of the team, all while making Head Girl. As far as anybody around her was concerned, she deserved every bit of happiness she was experiencing.

"That was fantastic, Rose!" One of the beaters exclaimed as he turned to her, stopping her as she moved through the crowds. "You were amazing! You passed right by Slytherin's seeker. Of course, we all expected that." He commented before he took a sip of whatever drink he was holding. Rose let out a laugh as she nodded to him.

"Thank you," She told him as she continued on her path. After only a few others stopping her, Rose finally made it to the exit and was even half way out the portrait hole when she was called back once more.

"Rose, don't leave already!" A girl's voice called out but Rose couldn't see who had called her, nor did she recognize the voice. "You won the game, Rose! You can't bail on your own party!"

Ignoring the calls, Rose stepped out of the Common Room and shut the door behind her before she made her way up the nearest set of staircases. It took her only a few minutes before she reached the entrance to the dormitory she shared with her Head Boy counterpart. As she entered the Common Room, she was relieved to find it a much quieter place, as opposed to the raging party still going on at the Gryffindor Tower.

"I was wondering when you'd get in." A cold voice commented as Rose shut the door behind her. Her grin was still wide across her face as she walked towards the couches positioned around the fireplace, and as she rounded the end of the couch, she found a very spiteful Scorpius glaring up at her with icy cold eyes.

"Did you see the game, Scorp?" Rose asked cheekily as she took a seat in one of the arm chairs. She preferred the couch, but even in her glory she was afraid of sitting near the unpleasant Slytherin.

"Yes I saw the game, Rosie." He answered, purposely using the nickname she so desperately wanted to outgrow.

"How's your leg?" Rose asked as she glanced down to his left leg which he had propped up on the table in front of the couch. He only narrowed his eyes at her.

"We would've won if the Healer had cleared me to play. I hope you remember that, Rose," Scorpius told her but she laughed as she rose from her seat and started to walk towards the staircase leading to her bedroom.

"Whatever you say, Scorpius." She called back to him as she climbed the steps. Once she reached the top she turned back and looked down at him, not at all surprised to see his stormy grey eyes glaring at her. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Do the math, Rose." He answered. "I've beaten you to the Snitch way more times than you've beaten me."

"Well, all of those times didn't matter tonight, now did they?" Rose replied and Scorpius groaned as he turned back to the fireplace. "Don't beat yourself up, Scorpius. It's only a silly game." Rose told him, her voice lacking the mocking manner they'd had a moment ago.

As Scorpius turned back to her, his eyes had faded into a soft blue, and his face unscrewed from its previous glaring state and instead all he wore was the smallest of smiles. He let out a laugh as he hobbled up to his feet. Carefully, he maneuvered around the couch and the nearby arm chair to limp towards the bottom of her staircase.

"I remember that day." Scorpius told her. "The day you told some prideful snotty Slytherin that Quidditch was just a silly game."

Rose laughed as she genuinely smiled down at the young man. He had one hand on the hand rail of the staircase as he balanced on his good leg. "I remember that snotty Slytherin also pulling me up off the ground against my will to force me to see why flying wasn't a waste of time."

"And look how that worked out for me." Scorpius replied, his eyes narrowed, though his lips were still curled in a smile. Rose knew he was only pretending to be mad, for they often spoke of that moment, seven years ago, after every Gryffindor and Slytherin game. This was the first time, however, that one of them did not play.

"I'm sorry you couldn't play." Rose sighed as she sat down on the top step on the staircase as she gazed down at Scorpius. She watched as he slowly hobbled up the steps until he reached her and plopped down beside her. "It wasn't the same without you."

"How was it different?"

"Your seeker." Rose replied, "He was mean."

"I'm mean." Scorpius responded and Rose laughed in agreement.

"But he was actually mean, Scorpius. We didn't even talk. It's dreadfully boring when you're up that high and have nobody to talk to. It's not as if I can go and chat up one of the chasers."

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed as he nodded and turned to Rose. "Plus, we both know how much better it would be, when I beat you."

Rose cleared her throat as she turned to Scorpius. "You mean, when I beat you, Scorpius."

"That remains to be seen."

The two shared a laugh before silence fell around them. Though she had been gazing out mindlessly around the room, Rose slowly turned to face Scorpius, hardly surprised to find his soft blue eyes already locked on her. "Will I see you after this?" Rose asked softly, her eyes suddenly filling with concern.

"Of course," Scorpius laughed. "We don't leave for another week."

"Scorpius." Rose sighed as she shut her eyes and turned to lower her forehead to his shoulder. Scorpius sighed as he peered down at her, watching as her dark red locks fell around her face.

"I'm sure we will." Scorpius said softly, though Rose heard very little conviction in his voice. As she raised her head, she found Scorpius' face dangerously close to hers.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Rose whispered to him and he scoffed.

"Slytherins aren't supposed to be convincing."

"Boyfriends are."

"Rose." The Slytherin groaned as he laid back on the floor, letting his legs hang down the staircase as he gazed up at the ceiling. "I hate it when you ask me things like that, and then say comments just like that little boyfriend crack."

"It's true." Rose replied as she turned and looked down at him.

"Well, I don't want to answer it." Scorpius replied, though she had been referring to her 'little boyfriend crack' as he called it. "How about I ask you and see how well you answer it."

"I'm sorry." Rose responded and Scorpius rolled over so he was on his side facing her. "I'm just worried, Scorpius. Aren't I allowed to worry?"

"I've been worried for the last year, Rose." Scorpius answered. "I'm just waiting for that little screaming red envelope to drop into my hands from my parents demanding to know why I've found myself in the company of a Weasley. And a Gryffindor."

"Well, if they aren't supportive, then what are we supposed to do, then? You know it's a bloody miracle they haven't found out yet. The whole school knows, Scorpius. My parents know and they don't care."

Scorpius let a dry laugh escape his throat as he rose an eye brow and eyed the woman sitting before him. "Really?" He asked. "Because I don't recall a very warm welcome. Perhaps you're thinking of a different boy, Rose."

"Alright," She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps they weren't so fond of the idea immediately, but my mother is accepting. So is Hugo."

"Well, at least Hugo likes me." Scorpius responded. "That'll make up for the angry father who threatened to kill me the last time I saw him."

"Fine, Scorpius." Rose huffed as she rose from where she sat and turned to her bedroom door. "I'm going to bed if you're going to be that way. Good luck going down the stairs by yourself. Careful. Wouldn't want you to trip and hurt your other leg."

"No! Rose!" Scorpius called out as he turned to her, and held out his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been thinking about that too, this last week, and it's not as though it's a pleasant thought."

"What isn't?" Rose replied as she pulled Scorpius to his feet.

"That I may not be able to see you as much as I'd like." He answered as he looked into her eyes. He put his hands on her waist, and she could feel his grip tighten to an almost painful grip, but she knew it was only to balance himself as he hobbled closer to her. Once he stood close to her, he loosened his grip on her waist and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." Rose whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his middle, since it was a lot easier than trying to match his height by wrapping her arms around his neck. She waited to hear the words back, but instead only felt his talented lips as they left a line of kisses across her neck. Slowly he made his way to her cheek but when his lips hovered over hers, she became impatient and tried to kiss him.

With a soft chuckle, Scorpius let the redheaded witch claim his lips with hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Slowly, Scorpius moved his hands around her body until he reached her sides. His hands traced her body upward until he broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "I hate my leg."

"That's romantic." Rose replied sarcastically and Scorpius laughed as she broke from his embrace.

"I love you too." He added as he started to limp behind her as she made for her bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose turned back to Scorpius, one eyebrow raised as she eyed him.

"Oh come on, Rose." Scorpius sighed as he motioned to the stairs. "You'd have me go down the stairs, only to climb another set? Your bed is much closer, and my leg hurts."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him as she stood in the doorway, effectively blocking the path from the crippled man before her. After a few moments of silence passed and she still had not answered, Scorpius spoke again.

"Besides, it's not as though I haven't seen you in that cute little night wear outfit you've got." He commented with a grin across his face. Rose only groaned and rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips. She turned and swung open the door before she lead the way in. With a victorious grin across his face, Scorpius followed slowly and shut the door after he passed the doorway.

"I'm just going to change." Rose told him as she pulled a few articles of clothing from her dresser and ducked into her bathroom. She quickly changed and pulled her hair up, then took one last look in the mirror before she joined her boyfriend in the next room.

Though she shouldn't have been surprised, Rose stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and sighed as she gazed upon a very comfortable Scorpius laying in her bed, his shirt already discarded to the side. "Make yourself comfy, did you?" She asked as she crossed the room. Scorpius only grinned at her as he lifted the covers at his waist, motioning for her to join him. After she'd climbed into the space beside him, he leaned over her for his wand on her night stand and gave it a light flick. The nights dimmed around them, leaving the young couple all alone.

"I forgot how you felt without a shirt." Rose laughed as she let her hands travel Scorpius' bare chest. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and hope his kisses throughout the night would drown out any lingering thoughts of their coming departure of Hogwarts, but as he shifted his position she kept her hands on his muscular chest. Finally, he settled onto his side and Rose moved to lay beside him.

"You're beautiful." Scorpius whispered softly as he let one of his arms drape around her middle, though he was careful to feel the smooth silk fabric of her shirt that he loved so much. Rose smiled as she lifted her head, waiting for his lips to meet hers, but the kiss never came.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked softly.

"Of course." Scorpius responded as he pressed their foreheads together. He let their lips meet, but the kiss was only a fraction of a moment, leaving Rose wishing for more. "I'm just enjoying your presence."

Rose smiled weakly at him as she raised her hand to his cheek. "Are you worried about after all of this? After Hogwarts?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Will you tell your parents about us?"

"Yes." Scorpius answered as he pressed his lips to her forehead gently.

"When?"

"When I have to." Scorpius whispered into her ear.

Rose sighed as she pulled from him slightly. "And what exactly constitutes the necessity of telling them that you're dating a half-blood? Or is the fact that I'm a Weasley a more pressing manner?"

"When I purpose to you." Scorpius answered, ignoring her sarcastic and snide comments. As though his own comment had meant nothing, he continued to press his lips to her skin, leaving soft kisses along her neck and cheek.

"I'm serious, Scorpius." Rose replied, pretending that the notion hadn't made her cheeks flush. She hoped that the color would simply blend in with her hair and that he wouldn't notice, but part of her knew him far too well. He noticed everything.

"So am I, my love." Scorpius whispered softly to her, his hot breath tickling her neck, until he pulled away and rolled over her once more. He reached out to the night stand, where both of their wands were sitting, but he pulled open the top drawer and reached inside. After a moment, he pulled his hand out and closed the drawer before he rolled back to his side.

"What is that?" Rose asked, softly, finding that her voice was not cooperating with her due to excitement.

Scorpius eyed her with a grin across his lips before he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ears. In the dark, she could not make out what he was holding, but she could see his fingers curled around something.

"Scorpius?" Rose stared at him, but he only grinned at her before he put his lips to hers. For a moment she almost forgot about the small object clutched in Scorpius' hand, but his lips kissed her gently, she found she didn't care as much. As the kiss continued, Rose leaned back, to lay on her back, and Scorpius followed her, his lips never leaving hers.

"I love you." Scorpius whispered between their kisses before he pulled back. Rose smiled at him, but even he could see she was more focused on what he had retrieved from the night stand. With a playful heavy sigh, Scorpius pulled he hand to Rose and uncurled his fingers around the small black box. With the same hand, he opened the box and let Rose gaze down at the white gold ring.

The diamond in the center was small for Scorpius' standards, but he knew Rose would find it absolutely perfect. On one side of the diamond, a small emerald was set and a ruby on the other side.

"Scorpius," Rose looked up at him, but he set the box down on her chest, then reached out to put a finger across her lips.

"Rose, will you marry me?" Scorpius asked, his voice falling like a whisper on her ears. He slowly took his finger from her lips and lifted the box once more. Rose's eyes shifted from his eyes to the ring, then back again.

"Rose?"

She heard how nervous he was in his voice. She could even feel his body tensed against her as he waited for her to say anything at all. "Scorpius, what about-"

"No." Scorpius stopped her. "Do not think of a problem right now." He sounded as though he were scolding her, but she knew it was just his nerves getting the better of him. "It's a simply question. Yes or no?"

Rose let out a laugh as she reached out to cup his cheek. "Yes I'll marry you." She answered then watched as Scorpius let out a deep breath and bent down to put his forehead against his.

Scorpius kissed her but before she could respond, he pulled away and looked down at the ring. With one hand, he pulled the ring out of the box, then discarded it to the side. Rose lifted her left hand, and let Scorpius slide it onto her finger before he gathered her in his arms, his lips searching for hers.

"Now you can think of every possible problem there'll ever be." Scorpius whispered in her ear before he started to kiss down her neck. Rose let out a moan as he reached her shoulder, and she could even feel the smirk on his lips as he continued.

"Scorpius," Rose breathed out as she forced his head to separate from her skin. "What about your parents?"

"We just talk about that." He replied. "I'll tell them."

"And mine?"

"They know we're together."

"I highly doubt they will be ok with this. We're seventeen, Scorpius."

"Ok," Scorpius sighed as he put their foreheads together. "When I said you could think of every problem, I meant tomorrow morning."

Rose could only laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
